


Simply Ravishing

by Momokai



Series: Ship Clubs [2]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: 'Fabulous and Me' prompt, M/M, NSFW, Prompt Challenge, Prompt word is 'Ravished', Rare Pair, Ship Clubs Prompt, Slash, Smut, There's a few of these, Two Shot, Written on tumblr under my other username Fenrir, cross posted from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momokai/pseuds/Momokai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genesis returns from his most recent deployment with plans. Cloud does his best to hinder them, until he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Darkthoughts-curiousplots requested Club ‘Fabulous and Me’. The Word is Ravished. 
> 
> WARNING: This two-shot is NSFW. It contains EXPLICIT content.

…

 

Genesis Rhapsodos was on the prowl. 

He’d just gotten back from his most recent deployment to Wutai, he’d been gone for over a month. Over. A. Month. That was over a month away from his glorious bed, over a month away from his meticulously stocked bookcase, over a month away from a decent shower.

Over a month away from his deliciously beautiful lover. 

He had plans. He’d already spent over an hour in the shower in his apartment, scrubbing over a months worth of filth from his skin and hair, he’d washed his red locks three times before he’d been satisfied. He’d had to scrape blood and dirt out from under his nails as well, a painstaking task if ever there was one.

He’d dressed himself in a fresh uniform after gleefully tossing his old one in the trash to be burned. He had multiples of his red leather coat, one had to have multiples of just about everything when one of your hobbies was setting things on fire. 

So, freshly washed and preened, Genesis had left his apartment after dragging a loving hand over the spines of his numerous books. 

He was on the prowl for a little blond raincloud, who should be either in the gym or on track this time of day. It was mid afternoon, and he’d been given three weeks downtime after his return. Angeal had been deployed a few days before his own return, Sephiroth due to follow a few days before his return. They were on a rotation; the war was winding down now, so they weren’t needed as often as they had been at the start, so it was safe enough to have only one commanding First on scene.

“Oh, it’s you.” Came a deadpan voice, and Genesis smirked as he turned with a graceful flourish. Of all the people to run into in his search, it had to be the Puppy. 

“Yes, me.” He purred, sweeping into a half hearted bow before straightening with a grimace. “Who let you out of your cage, puppy?” He drawled, and Zackary Fair Second Class extraordinaire pouted at him. 

“Oh come on man, you’ve been back what, four hours and you’re already starting in on the dog jokes.” Zack whined, raising his gaze to the ceiling as if to ask the heavens ‘what the hell’. Genesis snorted elegantly in response. 

“Someone has to remind you of your place with Angeal gone.” The red commander retorted, and Zack rolled his eyes.

“Oh yeah sure, pick on me some more why don’t you.” He sassed, and Genesis laughed briefly before turning, his red coat flicking out behind him dramatically as he continued on down the hall. The Puppy followed him with a snort. “Drama Queen.” He quipped, and Genesis rolled his own eyes heavenward. 

“I prefer King.” He tossed over his shoulder with a smirk and Zack threw his hands up mockingly. 

“All hail Genesis, King of drama and all things flamboyant. It’s no surprise you’re gay, man.” The second said, before cackling at the insulted glare he received in response. Genesis huffed as he stepped into the elevator bound for the ground floor. He had a track to check. Zackary darted in with him, sliding in sideways when Genesis didn’t even attempt to halt the doors for him. 

“Remember just who it is I’m gay for, puppy.” He retorted with a Cheshire grin, and Zack squawked in horror. 

“I know, believe me I freaking know. You’re a monster, man, corrupting innocent Chocobos!” The second wailed, flailing at him. The First sighed long sufferingly into the elevator doors.

“Hardly.” He drawled, remembering quite vividly how it had been that ‘innocent chocobo’ that had literally jumped him in a deserted hall about six months ago. He’d been eying the blond that followed the puppy around for a while at the time, and took endless enjoyment out of the way the petite Cadet skirted around Sephiroth whenever the man was present, much to the General’s confusion. 

Being jumped by a cadet in the halls on the Soldier floor had been a first for him, no one had ever had the audacity, but he’d thoroughly enjoyed himself regardless, and he’d stuck to the blond like glue afterwards. It was no secret that Genesis tended to hoard beautiful things, and Cloud was very beautiful, in both body and mind. He had the most charming eyes, Genesis thought, blue like perfect sapphires, and his skin was so soft, even over lean muscle, he could lose himself for hours simply touching and admiring him. And his mind, so bright and deliciously sharp when coaxed out of his shell, yes, Genesis adored his little raincloud. 

“I can feel your sap from here, man, cut it out.” Genesis scowled, lips pulling into a moue of distaste. 

“Can it heathen.” He hissed. His relationship with Cloud was a sensitive topic when it came to Zackary, ever the protective puppy. The brat had the audacity to give him a shovel talk. Him. Genesis Rhapsodos! He’d gotten his revenge for that little stunt, however. He’d emailed his ever loyal fan club and announced that Soldier Zackary Fair was on his shit list. 

The puppies life had been pure hell for seven days before Cloud had made him call them off. 

Genesis exited the elevator as soon as the doors opened, Zack hot on his heels despite Genesis’ best attempts to shoo him away. 

“Why are you following me?” He asked, annoyed and exasperated as the younger male trailed after him through the cadet foyer. Zack grinned at him and tucked his arms behind his head, easily keeping pace with the red commanders graceful strides. 

“Because I know you’ll lead me to Cloud. You know Spikes schedule better than he does after all.” The buffoon replied, and Genesis sighed again. He did that a lot in the others presence. He was starting to understand Sephiroth’s aversion to being left alone with him for too long. Angeal had made a point of not leaving the Second to his own devices for extended periods of time, he tended to get into things he shouldn’t, and drive powerful individuals up the wall.

“A fool thinks himself to be wise, but a wise man knows himself to be a fool.” Genesis quoted absently. He’d just described Zackary and his dear friend Angeal in one fell swoop. 

“Did I ask for a fortune cookie?” Zack asked tartly, and Genesis narrowed his eyes at him, fingering the mastered Fire materia in his bracelet as he stalked on, his annoyed countenance sending cadets fleeing at the sight of him as he shoved open the door to the world outside. Fresh air swept across his face, pulling at his hair and coat as he tried to slam the door behind him, but Zack jammed his boot into the jam with practiced ease. “You are so easy to rile, Genesis.” The dark haired second snickered, and the red headed First ground his teeth as he scanned the tracks for his quarry. It took three passes of his sharp eyes for him to realize that the one he was looking for wasn’t here, and it took him a further moment to stop himself from hurling a fireball at the snickering Soldier beside him. 

“Did I forget to mention,” The younger male started as he clasped his hands behind his back and rocked on his heels. “That Cloud’s not on track today?” He finished with a bright smile, and Genesis breathed in deeply through his nose before exhaling loudly from his mouth. 

“Gen, calm down. Zack, stop antagonizing him.” Came a blessed voice from behind them, and a quick hand latched onto his bracer to deftly pluck the glowing Fire from its slot. 

“Awe come on Spike, its so much fun!” Zack wheedled, and Genesis turned on his heel to thrust a gloved finger under the mans nose. 

“You have five seconds, puppy!” He snarled, and was gratified when the ravenette yelped and turned tail, disappearing back through the door to the Tower with a cackle. Genesis seethed quietly for a moment before a hand reached up to pat his cheek. 

“Seriously Gen, calm down, you’re scaring the other cadets.” And he was, several older cadets had darted away to the far side of the track while a few fresh recruits ducked for cover under the nearby bleachers. 

“One of these days-” He started, before reigning himself in with a deep breath. Angeal owed him. Angeal, dear friend though he was, owed him for not frying his protégé right then.

“One of these days you’ll figure out that ignoring him works just fine.” Cloud stated, deadpan from his place beside the First, Fire materia still in his hand. Genesis snorted once as his bad mood evaporated, and he turned a lascivious smile on the blond.

“Hello, precious.” The red clad First greeted warmly, and Cloud smiled in response as he pulled the strap of his gym bag back over his shoulder from where he’d dropped it to snatch Genesis’ materia before he’d fried his friend. 

“Hello Genesis.” He replied in amusement before holding up the mastered Fire. “I’m confiscating this for the foreseeable future.” He announced, before shoving the green ball into his bag. Genesis’ smile slid off his face to be replaced with a pout. 

“Oh come now, I wasn’t going to use it.” He whined, only to rear back at the deadpan expression on Cloud’s face. “It was only a low level spell.” He admitted reluctantly, and the blond rolled his eyes before grabbing a red clad arm. 

“No frying Zack with any kind of spell. Angeal would be sad.” The cadet told him, and Genesis pursed his lips as he allowed his young lover to tug him along. 

“My friend the fates are cruel.” He mumbled as they slipped inside. He trailed after his blond in silence for a moment. As much as he’d like to sweep his petite cadet into his arms and give him a proper greeting, they were in public, and Cloud was still technically on duty. There was such a thing as professionalism, and as dramatic as Genesis tended to be even while on duty, he did know discretion. While his relationship with Cloud was widely known, it wasn’t exactly something to be advertised. Shinra was lax about its rules of personal relationships in the work place, and Lazard didn’t particularly care who he slept with as long as he did his job. But better safe then sorry. 

Angeal, ever the wet blanket, had not liked it one bit. 

“Genesis, he’s seventeen.” 

Yes, he was, thank you for pointing out something he already well knew. He also knew that the legal age of consent was sixteen. Genesis himself was only twenty, so the age gap wasn’t really an issue, Angeal was just a stubborn prude. Sephiroth had been weirdly fascinated, and Genesis had vowed to find his poor friend a companion of his own. If only so he’d stop trying to eye his off. Maybe he should shove him into a closet with Angeal. 

Zack had been horrified, of course. 

“You did what to my Spike!?” It really was amusing how bent out of shape the idiot got over it. The puppy seemed to think he was doing something nefarious to his precious Chocobo. Well…he was. Just not the kind of nefarious the Second was thinking about. 

Genesis smirked broadly as he zeroed in on his beautiful raincloud, walking a few paces ahead of him as the red head trailed leisurely behind. He did so enjoy when Cloud had track days, his blond looked deliciously edible in his black running shorts and red shirt. He especially liked it when he wore red. He looked delectable in red. 

“So when did you get back?” Cloud asked, and Genesis lengthened his stride until he was even with the blond, walking shoulder to shoulder. He was taller than the cadet of course, but it wasn’t by a large margin, he was the shortest of the ‘holy trinity’ as it were. His boots, not quite regulation due to the larger than average heel, gave him a little more height with which to loom. Cloud, sweetheart that he was, had never commented. Maybe because people in glass houses shouldn’t cast stones. Genesis remembered well the numerous times he’d had to grab something off a top shelf for his diminutive lover, much to the blonds ire.

“About five or six hours ago.” He replied, and Cloud blinked at him in surprise. 

“I’d have thought you’d go straight to bed after the debriefing.” The younger male said, and Genesis merely smiled as they approached the elevator. 

“And miss out on reuniting with my beautiful raincloud? I think not.” The commander stated dramatically, before stepping into the elevator, dragging the unresisting blond in after him. “Besides,” He started with a wide smile. “I have much more, enjoyable plans than something as droll as sleeping.” He finished, quirking a fine brow pointedly at the blond, who flushed faintly in response. 

“You’re insatiable, you know that?” The blond muttered, and Genesis grinned predatorily. 

“Birds of a feather, precious.” He reminded, his grin widening until it was nearly all white teeth. Cloud swallowed thickly, and Genesis hummed smugly. The elevator arrived on their floor with a ding, and Genesis swept through the open doors after the blond, hot on his heels. They made their way through the Soldier floor in silence, Genesis admiring his petite lover and attempting to decide how he would prefer to ravish him. There were so many possibilities, so many wonderful ideas. They’d done this many times before, but even knowing that, Genesis still got a thrill whenever he thought of all the ways he’d like to take the blond. 

They passed through the Soldier halls without incident, Genesis had half been expecting Zackary to pop out of a stairwell or office just to spite him, but they went unhindered, and soon enough they’d bypassed the offices, stepping into the part of the Tower holding the First’s quarters. Angeal shared the same floor as the red commander while Sephiroth was on the floor above them, Zack, still being a second shared his quarters with another Second the floor below. Each floor had a total of three housing quarters, all of them resembling basic apartments with a kitchen, living room, bathroom and two bedrooms. Sephiroth even had a balcony, the asshole. 

Genesis’ apartment was located at the end of the hall, while Angeal’s was in the middle. The third apartment was empty, but his dear friend had taken it upon himself to furnish and stock it in preparation for the day his puppy made First. Genesis was not looking forward to sharing a floor with him, and had often contemplated the merits of wheedling Sephiroth into moving him up to his floor, if only for the peace. He had no wish to be accosted every morning or evening, and knew the raven haired teen would take it upon himself to intercept Cloud whenever the blond visited the commander.

Cloud, being a Soldier cadet in the later stages of the training program was located in another building entirely, bunking with three other cadets in the cadet barracks. No matter how many times Genesis pestered the General, however, the man refused to allow him to move Cloud into his apartment, merely stating regulation at him and following it up with a lecture on showing favoritism and how it would only make Cloud’s life more difficult for him. 

Genesis wasn’t really worried about that, his precious was more than capable of taking care of himself, and any fools that thought themselves smart in trying to circumvent the blond were either met with the diminutive cadets fist, or Genesis’ game of ‘Dodge Fireball’. He had a reputation to keep, after all. 

Once they’d reached Genesis’ floor and had made it to the door to his apartments, Genesis slid his keycard through the slot, opening the door once the little turned green. It was a bothersome system, and reminded the red head of tacky hotels and cheap security. There really didn’t need to be high security on the Soldier floors though, because the Soldier’s themselves were a deterrent on their own. No one was stupid enough to break into a Soldier’s living space. Not one was insane enough to even think about attempting the upper floors where the First’s resided. Unless your name was Zackary, but he was only a nuisance, not a threat. He hadn’t dared breaking into the red commanders apartments again after the time he’d stumbled upon him naked as the day he was born in his kitchen. 

With Cloud.

Who he’d had bent over the counter. 

It had been a glorious day. The look on the puppies face had been priceless, and his horrified squeal still made him cackle. Cloud’s indignant shouting had only made it better, he hadn’t known the blond was capable of so many wonderful insults and curses. Zackary had fled so quickly he’d run into the door before he’d thought to open it. Angeal hadn’t been pleased with him scarring his protégé, however. 

Genesis opened the door with a flourish before graciously extending a hand, waving his raincloud in with a smile. Cloud shook his head fondly at him before venturing inside without hesitation, and Genesis purred in delight. His little lover had come along a way indeed. Stepping in after the blond, the First closed the door behind him before turning to the cadet with a leer, but before he could say anything Cloud held up a hand with a quirky smile. 

“I need a shower first Gen, I reek.” The blond informed him as he dropped his bag onto the floor beside Genesis’ black leather sofa. The Soldier pouted as he watched the shorter male disappear into his apartment from his place by the door, no doubt making a beeline for the bathroom. 

“Darn.” He huffed, eying the hallway the blond had disappeared into. With a sigh Genesis stripped out of his armor, hanging his leather shoulder guards by their straps on the hook he’d put in specifically for that purpose in the foyer. His red coat followed, hung neatly on its own special hook as he peeled his gloves off as he made his way into the kitchen, tossing the leather pieces onto the counter, which he leaned on as he absently reached down to unbuckle his boots. He heard the shower turn on as he straightened, using his heel to lever a heavy boot from his foot. His plans were thwarted for now, but he couldn’t begrudge his lover his shower. Nothing refreshed a man more than a nice long shower after a days heavy workout, and the First did prefer the blond to smell of his own special soap than sweat, or the horribly plain crap Shinra dared call soap that was issued in the cadet barracks. 

Once he’d successfully kicked his boots off to rest by the counter, Genesis removed his materia bracers and left them sitting by his gloves, contemplating the merits of retrieving his Fire from Cloud’s gym bag before deciding against it. He’d get it back soon enough, plus he had a backup in his office drawer for such occasions. It wasn’t the first time he’d had that particular materia confiscated, and he doubted it would be the last. Cloud didn’t like it when he started hucking fireballs at idiots, even if they deserved it. 

Sephiroth had a tendency to cast Silence on people he found annoying, but no one took his materia, not even Angeal, the man just leveled his patented bitch face at the General. It usually worked. Sometimes. As long as it wasn’t Hojo or Heidegger. 

Genesis pursed his lips as he scanned his apartment, eyes venturing in an attempt to occupy his time while Cloud showered. His much adored copy of Loveless was sitting on the coffee table in the living room where he’d left it before going on the prowl for his wayward cadet. It would hold his attention without fail, but he found the idea of sitting still a difficult one at the moment. Minutes passed as he tried to think of something, but he ultimately failed. This was why he preferred not to have down time, because besides spending time with Cloud or one of his books, there wasn’t much else to enjoy. Sure, he ventured out into Midgar for various purposes, shopping, dinner, the occasional play at the local theater, but it never held his attention for more than a few hours. Angeal was in Wutai, so there was no pestering him, and Sephiroth was no doubt holed up in his office with paperwork, so demanding a spar out of him would be fruitless. 

A smirk curled his lips as a sudden thought hit him, and he reached down to quickly pull his uniform vest over his head, dropping it carelessly onto the floor as he padded up the hall, shucking his belt as he went. He’d already bathed well enough the hour before, but his precious must be awfully lonely in there all by himself.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darkthoughts-curiousplots requested Club ‘Fabulous and Me’. The Word is Ravished.
> 
> WARNING: This two-shot is NSFW. It contains EXPLICIT content and Orgasm-Denial.

Genesis reached the bathroom door just as he finished undoing his trousers, and reached for the handle with a smirk. He paused, smirk dropping as he blinked at the handle and tried again. It was locked. Why was it locked. He sighed and headed for his bedroom instead, quickly making his way to the second door to the bathroom from there. He tried the handle and promptly smacked his head against the door. It was locked as well. 

“I said I reeked, Gen.” Cloud’s amused voice sounded through the wood, echoing and Genesis resisted the urge to whine. Little brat knew him too well, it seemed. 

“Open the door, Cloud.” He tried, and he heard a faint snort. 

“No.” The blond replied, and Genesis didn’t stop the whine this time. It’d been such a wonderful idea too, his precious was in there all alone, naked, wet and smelling of Genesis, and that train of thought really wasn’t helping.

“Please?” He asked, jiggling the handle impatiently. 

“I said no.” His precious retorted laughingly, and Genesis reared back to pout at the door. The little minx was teasing him. He supposed he could wait if given no other choice, but then he remembered his earlier thoughts. Cloud was in there all alone, deliciously wet and completely naked, just waiting for him. Yep. Not helping. At all. 

The handle made an odd thunking noise when he forced it, his Soldier strength a blessing as he pushed the door open with a smug grin. Scented steam wafted into his face and Genesis waved it aside as he strode into his spacious bathroom, dropping his trousers as he went. He stepped out of his underwear just as he reached the shower, and without preamble, yanked the plain white shower curtain aside. The rungs made loud squealing noises as they were moved, and Cloud jumped almost a foot in the air under the spray, forcing Genesis to quickly step in to balance him. 

“What the hell Genesis!” Cloud spluttered as he wiped water from his eyes, and the red head chuckled deeply as he drew the curtain back behind him.

“A little late to say I insist.” He purred, leering at the blond who sighed long sufferingly. 

“Impatient as ever.” He huffed, before turning back into the warm spray to finish washing the conditioner from his hair. Genesis graciously waited until the blond had rinsed the remaining soap suds from his hair and body before allowing his control to snap.

His precious squeaked in surprise when his hands grabbed his narrow hips, and Genesis pressed the length of his body up against the blonds back, crowding him into the shower wall until he was pressing his cheek against the cool tiles. 

“Gen-” The blond started in exasperation, but the commander interrupted him by using his grip on his hips to hold him still as he ground his half hard cock against that delectable rear, drawing a surprised groan from the cadet. 

“Yes?” He purred, leaning in to brush his smirking lips against one of the blond’s ears before nibbling on the lobe. He felt a shudder ripple down Cloud’s back, and descended to lick a line of water from his long neck, starting up a slow but firm grind against his ass. Cloud groaned softly in response, and Genesis hummed deep in his chest as he snaked a teasing hand around the cadet’s front, cupping the teens growing hardness in his hand. He palmed the quickly stiffening flesh in his hand while rolling his hips forward, releasing a groan himself as he enjoyed the pleasure. Goddess, he had been waiting for this. He’d thought about it nearly every day in Wutai, wanting to touch this beautiful creature, hear him, bury himself in him and worship him.

Cloud rocked into his hand, before pressing back against him, drawing a pleased purr from the commander’s chest as he removed his other hand from the blonds narrow hip to lean his forearm on the wall above them. The water from the shower head was warm where it hit his back, but he wasn’t worried about it turning cold, he had infinite hot water for a reason. 

He firmed his grip on the fully hardened shaft in his hand and stroked it in time with his grinding hips, dragging his lips along the column of Cloud’s neck. His precious moaned, and Genesis smiled against his skin. Gaia, his little raincloud made such pretty noises. 

“Gen.” Cloud moaned, pushing back into him again, and Genesis hummed. Very pretty. 

“What is it you want, precious?” He asked as he continued to stroke his lovers length. He had such a pretty cock too. Everything about this little cadet was simply gorgeous. A shudder ran down the blonds entire body, and Genesis felt it against his chest and arousal, a very telling response. 

“You.” The blond moaned, and Genesis shivered pleasantly as he slipped his throbbing erection between pretty cheeks, rubbing it suggestively through the crease and against his sensitive entrance. Cloud arched against the wall with a mewl, and Genesis had to grit his teeth to trap the incredibly aroused growl from escaping. 

“You’ll have to be more specific than that, Cloud.” Genesis rasped, voice hoarse. Oh, he was going to ravish this beautiful creature, undo him completely, and he was going to love every second of it. The hard flesh in his hand twitched at the sound of his voice, and Genesis slipped his fingers a little higher along its length to press his thumb over its head, smearing a pearly bead from the tip. Cloud jerked against him with a hitching moan, and Genesis growled, taking his arm from the wall to reach blindly to the side, knocking over a bottle of shampoo in his blind groping for the bottle of lube he kept on the shower shelf just for this purpose. He grasped the slim bottle tightly and removed his other hand from the blonds cock, drawing a disappointed huff from the shorter male. He popped the cap and quickly slicked three fingers before shoving the bottle between his legs, holding it with his thighs while he returned his hand to the blonds arousal, gripping it lightly while he circled a lubed finger around his entrance. 

When Cloud pushed back against his hand impatiently Genesis chuckled and eased the first finger inside. He groaned as the digit breathed the tight ring of muscle, so much tighter than he’d left it over a month ago. This would be glorious, he knew. His precious sighed as he eased the finger in and out a few times before he slipped a second in along side it, and stroked the blonds hard length steadily to ease him through the stretch. It had been a while, so he knew to take his time to stretch Cloud thoroughly, the last thing he wanted was to hurt him when all he wanted was to make him feel good. He scissored his fingers gently as he worked him open, and bit his lip as the cadet arched beautifully along the wall, moaning loudly. The minx was making it very difficult for his patience. 

Withdrawing his fingers from that tight heat, Genesis grabbed the bottle from between his thighs and squirted more lubricant onto his fingers before slowly easing all three through that tight ring. He held the bottle in his other hand as he stroked the blond from the inside, coaxing a thready groan from his throat when he slid clever fingers against his sweet spot. 

“Genesis.” Cloud mewled, and the red commander swallowed thickly before gently pulling his fingers free. That was enough. He quickly poured more lube into his hand before smoothing it over his almost painfully hard cock, stroking himself a few times to ease the strain. Lubed and ready to go, Genesis dropped the bottle to the shower floor before pressing himself against the blonds back once more and lining himself up. He paused for a moment with the head of slick cock pressed firmly against Cloud’s hole to gather up the blonds hands, raising them high to press against the wall above his head, forcing the blonds body to arch deliciously. With his hands pressing Cloud’s against the cool tiles, Genesis pressed in, groaning as his cock breathed that hot ring, sinking deep. 

Cloud gasped loudly against the tiles, his body pressing back into the Soldier’s hips until his balls rested snuggly against pale cheeks, and Genesis purred in satisfaction. He was tight, tight and slick around him and it was heaven. He’d craved this all month, and he intended to make the most of it.

The bathroom was well and truly fall of steam by now, the mirror misted over completely and the exhaust fan struggling, but Genesis didn’t care. All he cared about in that moment was making his precious raincloud writhe and moan against him. 

He pulled out slowly, savoring the slide against his hard flesh before pressing back in deeply, groaning. “You feel divine.” Genesis breathed in the blond’s ear as he withdrew until only the head of his cock remained inside before sinking back in. He did, Gaia he did. Cloud pushed back against him on his next thrust, driving his length in deeper, and they moaned together at the pleasure. Genesis angled his next thrust, sinking in a little faster to press firmly against Cloud’s prostate, and the blond choked on a cry, his pretty voice echoing around the bathroom. Smirking, the First repeated the thrust with a little more force, and was rewarded with a delectable whine. “You make the most beautiful sounds.” Genesis told the blond as he continued aiming for the cadets sweet spot, alternating between shallow jabbing thrusts and deep, languid rolls of his hips, he knew it drove the blond wild when he did it. He wasn’t disappointed. Cloud shoved his ass back against him with a throaty moan, and Genesis felt him trying to tug a hand free from the wall, no doubt to stroke himself to completion. 

Genesis grinned and kept the blonds hands pinned, speeding his thrusts, driving his cock in harder, faster as the blond writhed and made all kinds of sounds for him. He was close, Genesis could tell, his insides fluttered and clenched around him, desperately seeking completion, and the commander switched his grip on the blonds hands, pinning both of the slender limbs under one of his own. With one hand now freed, Genesis used it to caress a heaving wet chest, sliding his hot palm along slick skin, nails scraping lightly over pert pink nipples before sliding lower, rubbing against lean stomach muscles as he continued fucking the blond from behind, the cadets moans gaining in pitch. 

The wet heat surrounding his cock fluttered and tightened, and Genesis dropped his hand from a flat stomach to grip the blonds twitching length, squeezing the base. Cloud choked and jerked against the wall as his orgasm was halted, and Genesis purred against his ear.

“Not yet, precious.” The blond whimpered in response. 

“P-please, Gen.” He whined, trying to thrust into the mans tight hold, but Genesis only tightened his grip in response, causing the cadet to buck with a cry. The red haired First groaned as he drove himself repeatedly into the glorious heat, slick muscles gripping his cock beautifully, pulling pleasured grunts from his throat as his own release built low in his belly, the heat rising and expanding rapidly with every buck and roll of his hips. Genesis dropped his hand from the wall and latched onto the blonds hip with carefully measured strength. 

“Don’t move your hands, Cloud.” He ordered when the blond moved to drop them, and after a moment to make sure the cadet wasn’t going to disobey him, he released his tight grip on the blonds straining cock, drawing a relieved moan from pretty pink lips. He grasped both narrow hips now, and used his grip to drive himself into that tight heat harder and faster. The head of his cock pounded repeatedly into Cloud’s prostate, and after another few thrusts the blond arched his spine, hands clawing at the wall as he came untouched with a choked scream. Genesis clenched his eyes shut in rapture as the blonds walls contracted and tightened convulsively around him, and he came abruptly with a long groan, spilling himself as deep inside the blonds spasming body as he could. 

He worked them both through their release with stuttering thrusts before stilling with a gasp, panting lightly in an attempt to regain his breath. Cloud shuddered against him, and suddenly Genesis had to grip the blond properly around the waist as his trembling legs gave out from under him. He lifted the twitching blond into his arms easily before using his hip to shut off the water. Arms wound around his neck and shoulders as Cloud panted against his neck, his body wracked with fine shudders as he came down from his orgasmic high. 

Moving carefully on shaky legs, Genesis exited the shower and padded out into his bedroom before letting himself and his precious cargo tumble onto his king sized bed, ignoring the water still clinging to their skin. He grabbed the blankets and yanked, tugging the thick fabric up and over them both as Cloud shifted to get comfortable against him. 

“I’m glad you’re back, Gen.” Cloud muttered sleepily against the damp skin of his neck, and Genesis smiled, tilting his head to press a lingering kiss to wet blond locks. 

“Me too, precious, me too.” He agreed with a contented sigh. Now he would sleep, and when he woke, he planned to ravish his beautiful raincloud again. 

He couldn’t wait.


End file.
